


Office Roundup

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [40]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Colby tells Megan and David about Will, then Don arrives.Takes place after the end of 'Looking for Love', the next day after the end of 'Conversations'





	Office Roundup

**Title:** Office Roundup **  
Pairing:** Colby, Megan, David, Don/Will **  
Rating:** PG, FRK+ **  
Summary:**   Colby tells Megan and David about Will, then Don arrives. **  
Disclaimer:** Not my characters, not my world, making no money. **  
Feedback:** Yes, please! Feed the author!  
 **A/N:** This takes place the next day after the end of "Conversations".  Thanks to my betas.

**Office Roundup--**   


Megan was still yawning over her morning coffee when Colby came striding into the break room.

“Morning,” Megan mumbled.

“David here yet?”Colby said without preamble.

Megan blinked.“Something up?”

“Got some news,” Colby said with a grin.He looked like he was going to burst.

“Hey, guys,” David mumbled behind Colby.

“Good!”Colby said, “C’mon.”

Megan exchanged bemused glances with David then they both followed Colby into a conference room.Colby shut the door behind them.

“What’s the big—” David started.

“Met Don’s boyfriend last night,” Colby said.

Megan stared at him.“Boyfriend?”

“Yep,” Colby grinned.“And it’s that DEA guy, just like you thought.Will Stevens.”

Megan laughed, pleased.“I _knew_ it!”

“Wow,” David said, “That was quick.From not even talking at the game – what, two weeks ago? – to introducing him as his boyfriend.”

“Very quick,” Colby said, sitting down at the table.“I gather there was some sort of fight and they patched it up.”

“That’s great!” Megan said then frowned.“How did he seem?”

“You mean Will?A pretty cool guy, once he decided he wasn’t gonna rip my head off.”

“Huh?”

Colby looked embarrassed.“Umm, he was pretty pissed about what … umm … he said that I seduced Don then dropped him off a cliff.That Will was the only one who saw Don at his worst and we really don’t know how bad it was.”

This ‘Will Stevens’ shot up in Megan’s estimation. “Well, there’s some validity to that.”

Colby grimaced.“But he kissed Charlie.”

“What?” Megan asked, thrown again.

“He did what?” David said with a surprised laugh.

Colby flushed even darker.“He said that Don thought that Charlie stole me from Don.That Don saw Charlie as the competition and so Will wanted to prove he wasn’t interested in Charlie.”

Megan stared.This Will sounded a whole lot smarter than the average male.And with balls of brass.

Colby continued, “So Charlie comes and tells me that Will kissed him and I go to the house, all planning on ripping this guy a new one, and he totally rips me one instead.”

“Damn,” David said, “Sounds like a total hothead.”

“Sounds like just what Don needs, to me,” Megan said.

“Don’t laugh too much, David,” Colby warned.“He isn’t a big fan of you either.”

David raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

Megan smiled.She wanted to meet this guy.“So what happened?Did you guys, I don’t know, draw swords?”

“No,” Colby snapped.“We … came to an understanding.”

“What kind of understanding?” Megan asked.

“Pretty much Charlie and Don said they were sick of being protected.Don told Will that he’d been wrapping him in cotton and that he was adult enough to be responsible for his own messes.”

“Wow,” Megan said, sitting back.Somehow this Will made the people around him actually _talk_.

“What’s up, guys?”Don said, sticking his head into the conference room.

“You, apparently.” Megan grinned.

Don’s eyes went to Colby, who shrugged.Don came into the room, shutting it behind him.

“Okay, what did he tell you?” he asked gruffly.

Megan replied, “Just that you introduced Will to your family as your boyfriend, and that Will could be kind of protective.”

Don gave a bark of laughter and pulled out a chair for himself.Megan was pleased to see that Don looked only somewhat defensive.

“Yeah, he can be protective,” Don said, “But he’s got a little bit of a reason.He’s the one that … put me back together earlier this year.”

Megan nodded.

“She guessed,” David said dryly.“Figured you out at that baseball game.When you left with him.”

Don blushed.David clapped and Megan laughed with delight.A blushing Don was a wonderful sight.

“Okay, okay,” Don grumbled.“Now you’ve had your laughs.Can we just drop it?”

“No way,” Colby said.“You had your fun when I started with your brother, now it’s my turn.”

Don rolled his eyes but just said, “Just keep it between us, okay?I’m not ready yet for all the … questions.”

“Don, do you think Perris will give you problems for being gay?”Megan asked uneasily about Don’s boss, the Assistant Director.

“Not gay, bi,” Don corrected her.“And I really don’t know.I would hope not but …”

“Well,” David said firmly.“We’re behind you if you get flack from anybody.”

Don smiled and nodded.

“Okay, you two,” Megan said to David and Colby, “Get out of here.I have some girly questions I want to ask Don.”

David and Colby grumbled but cleared out.

Don looked at Megan skeptically.“You’ve never asked a girly question in your life.”

“Sure, I have,” Megan said, “I like clothes and shoes and boys.But you’re right.”

Don grimaced and waited.

Megan leaned over and took Don’s hand. “Don, I just wanted to make sure of something.”

“What?” Don said, and Megan could see him tightening up defensively.

She squeezed his hand then let go.“Are you with Will because he saved your life?Do you feel an obligation to him?Because that can get to be a burden really quick.He sounds like he’s a good guy, but he also sounds kind of … domineering.”

Megan watched Don bite back an angry retort.He scowled down at the table for a moment.

At last, Don met her eyes and said slowly, “I don’t think so.”

“Don’t think so about what?”

“I don’t think I’m with Will because he saved my life.He did save my life but we fought.In fact, the fight we had was about you, in a way.”

Megan gaped at him.“Me?”

“Sort of.” Don said with a sigh.“The team went out on call six days after I was messed up and I almost didn’t protect your angle of approach because I was moving too slow.Will pointed out, quite rightly, that I was endangering everyone around me.I got mad and he got mad and we said some stuff. Some nasty stuff.The next day was the day I showed you guys what happened and put myself on medical leave.”

“I see,” Megan said, fascinated that it was Will who had saved Don from himself, multiple times.

“The next time I saw Will was at the ball game.So that was four months.Going back to him after that long is not gonna be just gratitude.”

Megan nodded thoughtfully.

“And domineering?”Don shrugged.“Not really, just a protective hard-ass.And very, very focused.Do you know that he learned how to pitch, just so that he could make sure he’d see me at that game?”

“Whoa,” Megan said.“That’s pretty obsessive.”

“Yeah.” Don shrugged again.“He is.But he’s strong, really strong.He’s overcome some pretty horrible stuff in his life, and I have the feeling I don’t know the half of it.When I’m with him, I’m just really happy and the whole world is good.I can talk to him about anything, about my job and ugly stuff, and he understands.He’s funny and weird and sexy and warm.He’s just ...”Don shook his head, obviously at a loss to explain his feelings.

Megan smiled.Don’s eyes practically shone when he thought of Will.This was no warped gratitude, this was love.

“I’m glad for you,” Megan said sincerely. “I’m really glad.He sounds like a helluva guy.”

“He’s mine,” Don said with a smile.“And he’s not bi either.”

“Too bad,” Megan grinned.“But I still wanna meet him.”

“Soon,” Don said reluctantly.

Megan nodded.It wasn’t surprising that Don wanted to keep his new love to himself.She wouldn’t push.But she had to admit she was dying of curiosity about this DEA agent who had so won over her controlled, arms-length boss.

“Don’t wait too long,” Megan said.“Or I may have to hunt him down and quiz him to see if he’s good enough for you.”

Don laughed and pushed back his chair.“You sound like my Dad.”

“How did they get along?”Megan asked, following Don’s cue that the conversation was nearing its end but still hoping to get a little more out of Don.

“My Dad and Will?Pretty well, for an old hippie and a fighter in the War on Drugs.”

“I see,” Megan said wryly.“And your brother?”

“Oh, Charlie?”Don grinned.“Did I mention that Will’s mine?”

Megan smiled and nodded.What Don needed was someone with eyes just for him, and it sounded like Will Stevens fitted his needs all around.Don had been so much happier in the last two weeks, and now she knew who to thank for that.

“So you bagged yourself one of the DEA’s drug dogs,” Megan said, pushing open the office door.

“Drug dog,” Don repeated with a smile.“Oh, I’m gonna use that.”

 


End file.
